A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. The users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices (referred to herein as user device and user equipment) are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, laptops, and the like. These electronic devices wirelessly communicate with a communications infrastructure to enable the consumption of the digital media items. Typically, the communications infrastructure requires that when a user equipment (UE) is in a Discontinuous Reception (DRX) Mode (e.g., idle mode, CELL_PCH, and URA_PCH), the UE wakes up from a sleep mode periodically to decode any pages sent to the UE and performs various measurements, as defined in a standard specification, such as, for example, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) specification. For example, the 3GGP specification indicates when camped on a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) cell the UE is to perform serving cell measurements, neighboring cell detections, and neighboring cell measurements. These measurements are performed at a specified rate, as defined by the standard specification. The amount of time that the UE is active to perform these measurements depends upon the number of neighbor cell measurements performed. The longer the UE is active to perform these measurements, the greater the current drain is on the UE.